


年末公演

by SherlZhou



Series: 现实向短篇 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 甜就完事了





	年末公演

裴柱现以为自己是个足够成熟的新时代女性了，所以绝对不会被嫉妒打倒。

朴秀荣担心地看着自家大姐无懈可击的笑脸，然后眼神飘向了不远处和李宣美叙旧的姜涩琪，似乎看见了两只熊耳朵兴奋地抖动了几下，朴秀荣感到身旁大姐的气息更凛冽了几分，偷摸缩回了脑袋和左边的金艺琳交换了下视线。

“今天，老实，点吧。”

小霸王忙内鬼鬼祟祟地点点头，一脸高深莫测的样子。

姜涩琪是裴柱现数一数二的狗腿子，这事情全南韩无人不知，另一只腿子——孙胜完老师太过敬业，上次去墨西哥公演的时候累坏了嗓子，声带结节手术刚结束没几天，整天卡着副高度近视眼镜在宿舍烘焙，爱姐护姐这项重要任务就落在了好兄弟姜涩琪身上。

然而好兄弟姜涩琪不大靠谱，在这种大大小小十多个团体拼盘演出的年末典礼上，一会儿就被“姐姐们”拎过去“解解闷”了。

只剩下两个横行霸道的忙内守着自家大姐，眼睁睁看着大姐渐渐失去温度，仿佛守着一个冰箱。

金艺琳带头逃跑了，眼见散场大合唱开始，就赶紧和隔壁bp家的忙内搭着肩摸着屁股溜到一边去。

朴秀荣翻了个白眼，像个大柱子似的老实地贴在家姐身边，心里把妹妹骂了一百遍，然后把姜涩琪那只熊骂了一万遍。

“朴秀荣。” 裴柱现冷着声音，一开口就是鼎鼎大名。

“嗯？” 朴秀荣忍住了万岁的手，贴着耳朵过去。

裴柱现抿了抿嘴巴，眉头轻蹙起来，引得不远处的站姐又是一顿猛拍，裴大美女又抿了抿唇，愣是没好意思把问题问出口，可怜朴秀荣看着大姐的脸色看了好一会儿，也没等到个后续。

“待会要合照了，我去把涩琪欧尼和yeri叫过来。” 眼色王朴秀荣实在是受够了家姐的磨叽，快刀斩乱麻，长腿一迈就冲着裴柱现有意无意瞟了几十遍的左后方抓熊去了。

裴柱现立马不自在起来，还没来得及给朴秀荣一个漠不关心的反应，眼下这情况像是自己小肚鸡肠了似的，裴姐不怎么满意，又拧了下眉头。

“我们姐姐是不是冷了？是不是被挤到了？是不是身体不舒服了？” 前排小粉丝满是心焦，急吼吼地就要给人盖毛毯。“裴柱现！柱现欧尼！” 担心都被扯着嗓子喊进了欢呼里，那叫一个声嘶力竭。

听觉灵敏的裴柱现隔着震耳欲聋的音浪也接收到了自家饭的关心，表情管理条件反射性地立马上线，又恢复了女爱豆专业的迷人笑脸，水灵的大眼睛一眯，秒杀各路胶卷sd卡手机储存空间，对了，这就叫职业素养。

可业务能力超群的裴女士却突然表情一僵，嘴角上扬的角度往下掉了三度半。

“柱现欧尼。” 姜涩琪弯着两只细眯眼，熊爪一搭，勾住了美人清凉的香肩。

朴秀荣借着去叫金艺琳的名义和忙内缩在一起，一时半会儿是不敢回来了。

裴柱现不愧是裴柱现，嘴角的僵持仅仅泄露了两秒，就又一副温柔闲适的模样，只不过添了些风情万种，那双摄人心魄的大眼睛眨啊眨，谁也不知道她在想什么。

两个人诡异地保持着搭与被搭的姿势，怎么看都不和谐，其他人不清楚怎么回事，熊家的前线可是一直盯着自家闺女的，一来二去都明明白白，心宽体胖的姑娘不由得压低了帽子，捂上了脸，崽啊，你好自为之。

如果说这世界上有谁最了解裴柱现，姜涩琪绝对能排进前五位。但换过来说这世界上有谁最不了解裴柱现，根据不同条件，姜涩琪很可能稳居第一宝座。

朴秀荣和金艺琳远远地看着那两人僵直的背影，挂上了虚假的笑容。

姜涩琪勾着她姐的肩晃了三拍半之后也终于意识到对方的不理不睬，她讪讪地缩回手挠了挠熊脑袋，圆鼓鼓的脸颊上还泛着刚才兴奋的潮红，活脱一个进城务工的憨厚农民误打误撞地走上了公司年会砸了颗彩蛋还他喵是个特等奖。

熊家前线又把帽子压得更低了点，像是自家崽的愚笨全砸粉丝头上了。

“崽啊，什么时候能开窍啊。” 明明比姜涩琪还要小上一岁的前线痛心疾首地在心里埋怨道，年纪轻轻就当了妈，一头乌发都给愁稀疏了。

裴柱现感到肩上空了，抬眼往身边轻飘飘一瞥，就见那头憨傻的熊站在一边挠脑袋。说实话，在遇见姜涩琪之前，裴柱现是不大相信挠头这种拙劣的演技的，谁没事像个傻子一样挠头，这纯粹是玷污了表演这门艺术，现在，裴姐不得不夸演员们观察细致入微，出色还原生活本色。

还就真的有姜涩琪这种傻子。

要不是因为还在气头上，裴柱现简直就又要崩不住自己的脸，绽放一个宠溺无敌的甜笑了。

裴女士调整了心情，继续表演无事发生的戏码。

姜涩琪挠完了头，一双小眼睛看了看姐姐美丽无敌的侧脸又看了看台下闪成一片的光，两只手垂在身边，愣头愣脑地站着，她彻底迷失了，欧尼看起来心情不错，可怎么就不搭理自己呢。

“欧尼。” 姜涩琪熊里熊气地嘟囔一声。

“莫？” 裴柱现头了不回地哼了声。

她姐姐生气了。姜涩琪在大合唱已经唱到B段倒数第二小节的时候终于明白了，好的，情绪掌握准确，已经成功了一半，剩下的就是为什么生气了。

“欧尼生我的气吗？” 

“莫拉古？” 裴柱现的耳朵绝对敏锐，尽管在尖叫和轰隆隆的音乐里她也听见了涩琪那句软绵绵的问句，但现在她没有好脾气理她。

姜涩琪从来都很怂，第二遍是无论如何也问不出口了，问不出口就自己想破脑袋找原因吧，小熊委屈极了。

这时朴秀荣和金艺琳终于磨磨蹭蹭地过来队友身边，表演人员们一窝蜂地拥在台上，气氛越来越热烈，合唱也终于完结在一个高亢的音符，按道理讲该来个烟花了，裴柱现紧张地盯着前面的爆破点，多年的演艺经验可以保护一只胆小的兔子完美结束今天的行程。

裴柱现满心想着捂耳朵，压根没注意身后的姜涩琪飘来飘去的眼神和她低落的情绪。

年末的庆典总带着一股子要将人燃烧殆尽的热情，主办方也终于在年关将至的时候决定恶狠狠地爽上一把，一半的经费都扔在了烟火表演上，对于大多数人当然是能有多嗨就有多嗨，但对于胆小的兔子来说，那就是历劫。

裴柱现的身子随着越来越猛烈的爆破声渐渐缩小，美艳动人的你裴姐在噼里啪啦的烟火里终于露出原型，纵使专业素质过硬，本该在漫天烟花中露出一个芳华绝代的绝美笑容的女爱豆不得不放弃镜头，双手捂着脑袋紧闭着眼睛底下了头。

姜涩琪就站在裴柱现左后方，伸手一揽就能把姐姐圈在怀里，她当然知道自己胆小的姐姐最不擅长应付爆炸声，可现在她不知道自己该不该上前保护她，因为正在被生着气，世上正直的姜涩琪无比乖巧地守在心爱的姐姐身后，宛如一个不解风情的傻子。

忙内line一个被吓得疯狂万岁，一个嗨得发出了沙雕大笑，根本无暇顾及身陷感情纠葛的大姐二姐。

缩成一团的裴柱现在在心里痛骂主办方，要不要这么实在，老板是拉到了烟火公司的赞助么，这究竟是年末庆典还是世界第三次世界大战，她不由得想要不要放弃生气，躲进旁边那个傻子的怀里算了，可一想到傻子狗腿李宣美的模样，你裴姐狠狠地咬咬牙，决定抗过去。

然而刺激的烟火表演没给裴姐一展英雄女杰的机会，在她尖叫着回过神来的刹那，脑门顶着的下巴颏的触感令她发愣，再抬眼一看，就是那人笑得熊乎乎的脸，通红的脸颊洋溢着农民丰收的喜悦。

裴柱现心跳漏了一拍。（好的裴姐，我删掉重打。）

更正：裴柱现觉得这人傻得要死，傻得像她生命里最快乐的小英雄。（这也不行？？那您来，怎么写，您来。裴姐：咳咳，算了，就这样。）

裴柱现在漫天的烟火中收获了她2018年最后的一份心动。

“欧尼新年快乐！” 姜涩琪扯着嗓子喊出来的祝福淹没在了一片人声鼎沸里，可裴柱现是只听力极佳的兔子，除了这句以外，连那句细小的喜欢也装进了耳朵。

“pabo” 裴柱现终于笑了，笑得芳华绝代。

姜涩琪给这笑容迷了眼，眨巴着单眼皮，嘴角自动咧开，“欧尼真漂亮！”

裴柱现听了无数次姜涩琪夸她漂亮，可即便听了有一千次，她还是会为了第一千零一次脸红，裴柱现认真地思考了一会儿，觉得冲着这张圆乎乎的小熊脸在当下就原谅她也不算丢人，可裴姐还是守住了自己的节操。

“有多漂亮？” 裴柱现抬起下巴垂着眼睛，在混乱的人群中放肆地问道。

姜涩琪往往是文盲式夸姐，似乎看着这张脸脑袋里唯一会的韩语就是漂亮了，简直比学龄前儿童还要智障，连老爸老妈都被忘在一边。

“超级漂亮。” 姜涩琪愣愣地看了她姐好一会儿，连天上烟火的金屑都落尽了，才憋出一句。

裴柱现看着对方发愣的神情，这才满意地允许自己刚才的心动。

“呀，你要抱我到什么时候？” 裴柱现假意责怪道，都怪傻子抱得太久，自己脸红也就不算丢人。

“哎呀，烟花放完了啊。” 姜涩琪嘿嘿笑着，这世界上绝对没有一个人能对着这张笑脸生气，所以裴柱现也不能。

“怎么就放这么点呢。” 姜涩琪小声嘟囔着，跟着她姐往后台走，裴柱现自然听见了，但她什么也没说，只是悄悄勾起了姜涩琪的胳膊。

对小傻子的要求不能太高，只要她一心一意喜欢自己就好。————训熊师裴柱现留


End file.
